Project Summary/Abstract The Louisiana Department of Health and Hospitals, Office of Public Health, Sanitarian Services promotes food safety and minimizes food-borne illness through education, enforcement of regulations, investigation of complaints, issuance of permits and routine inspection of food facilities. We are committed to food safety and our Seafood and Food & Drug Programs of the Specialty Operations Division have been enrolled with the Manufactured Food Regulatory Program Standards (MFRPS) elective to our federal food safety contract since July 2012. Based on the Louisiana Office of Public Health, Sanitarian Services Strategic Plan and the MFRPS Initial Assessment from the FDA Standards and Implementation Division, program needs for the cooperative agreement application funding include: ? Develop an information system and databases (hardware/software database, and network) to include all required aspects of the MFRPS. ? Develop a fully integrated food recall response plan. ? Develop a system to utilize risk based inspections. ? Develop written policies and procedures for handling consumer/industry complaints. ? Develop a strategic training course curriculum supporting federal and state program requirements specific to conformance with the MFRPS. ? Develop written policy and procedures that outline LADHH?s enforcement/compliance strategies. ? Assess program funding, staffing and equipment resources. ? Provide regional/statewide multi-program training with cross-utilization and leveraging of resources to build a statewide integrated food safety system. ? Develop and deliver statewide consumer outreach initiatives for groups outside the agency that incorporates training activities and communication exchange between regulators, industry, academia, and consumer representatives. The development and implementation of these standards will assist both Louisiana and the FDA to better direct their regulatory activities toward preventing and reducing foodborne illness and hazards in food manufacturing facilities.